The dimensions of transistors, signal lines, and other components of integrated circuits have steadily decreased, due to improvements in materials and manufacturing processes, from macroscopic dimensions to current, state-of-the-art submicroscale dimensions. The relentless decrease in the sizes of transistors, signal lines, and other integrated-circuit components has lead to increasingly fast and capable processors, microcontrollers, and other types of integrated circuits. However, current photolithography-based manufacture methods may soon approach fundamental physical limits that may slow and then altogether halting further progress in decreasing integrated-circuit component sizes. As a result, research and development efforts have increasingly turned to non-photolithography-based nanoscale electronics. A variety of different approaches have been developed for manufacturing nanoscale components that can be directed to assemble, or that self-assemble, into regular structures with useful physical characteristics and electronic properties. Examples include various types of nanowire crossbars. Nanowire crossbars include two layers of parallel nanowires oriented approximately orthogonally to one another in order to produce a grid or lattice, at the crosspoints of which passive and active electronic components may be configured. As research has progressed in this field, many interesting and unexpected properties of nanoscale electronic components have been discovered, including memristive materials that feature two or more stable conductivity states. Researchers and developers of non-photolithography-based nanoscale electronics, manufacturers and designers of devices and device subcomponents that are fabricated from, or that include, macroelectronic components and subcomponents, and others continue to discover new characteristics and properties of nanoscale materials and employ these characteristics and properties in a variety of new and useful circuit elements, logic components, and other functional structures that can be used to design and fabricate electronic subcomponents and devices.